1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
In the past, various kinds of resin compositions were provided, and used for preparing a resin molded article.
Recently, use of resins derived from plants has been considered, and a cellulose derivative is one of the resins derived from plants.